


Mixed Feelings

by hopennhesi



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basket
Genre: F/M, if only i don't forget about the story and stop writing, this is good idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopennhesi/pseuds/hopennhesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're having second thoughts about Furuhashi Kojirou when you start to know the real him when you the two of you spend most of your time in the library that the both of you should be organizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beggining

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update this every week or so, maybe even before a week passes. This story is going to have just a little tiny speckle of cursing but no worries. It would be very pleasing leaving kudos if you liked the first chapter. If it has any hits or so and if many people read the first chapter, i am going to continue to post. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop posting if people don't read the story.

Your legs were making tapping sound on the hard pavement as you walked from the bus stop to school, earlier than usual. You were assigned to organize the old library that hasn't been used for a long time. As much as you loved books, you didn't want to get up every day 2 hours then you normally do, so to then spend all of your time in the dusty library that contains who knows how many books. Why did they even need another library for? You made a note ask the teacher.You sighed as you got to the front gates of your school yard and made your way to the main doors of Kirisaki Daiichi High School. Taking out your earphones, you made a stop at the bathroom for a drink of water.  
The sound of your feet was getting on your nerves, as you assumed that none of the teachers and students were present in the empty building. The principle was probably just dozing off in his office.  
But looking on the bright side, you weren’t organizing the library alone.  
Climbing the stairs, you came to a stop at the first door that was on the left side of the long hallway. There were more doors, but most of them were empty or filled with janitor supplies. You felt a chill down your spine, as your eyes peered dipper in depth of the unlit hallway. Your thoughts wondered about as to why they didn’t fix the lights, or made some windows for some sunlight to wonder it’s way in the hallway.  
But, you weren’t going to think about it too much. Having been lucky for the library being located at the very beginning of the hallway. You pulled one of your hands out of your blazer pockets, and placed it on the bras knob, turning it and opening the door as the rusted hinges cried in disdain as they haven’t been used in a long while.  
The room that the library was located in, that was just and old classroom, reluctantly had windows. It wasn’t as dark as the hallways outside. Instinctively, you looked left and right, making a disgusted face as you noticed large piles of books on the floor, many large piles being supported by fairly small ones. But none the less, you didn’t see any of the books to be located on the shelves and you sighed heavily. You and the other person were tasked with organizing books by alphabetical order and placing them back on the shelf. Looking back, you really wondered why you insisted to do the job. You were a procrastinator, not a loyal and hardworking woman.  
Looking away from all the books that littered the floor, you didn’t start organizing. You wanted to look around the library a little. Maybe find some ancient thingy that could be worth some money. You laughed as you thought about it. It would really give you a break with everything. And it could pay your college and textbooks if you didn’t pass the tests. Looking again, left and right, you walked in a slow pace as you took in every detail of the former classroom. Every dent on the shelfs, the cracks on the glass of the windows and the one thing that really made your heart beat, a couch. Stretching your smile wide, you ran to the red velvet couch and took a small leap, and landing with your back against the surprisingly hard cushions. Feeling the sudden rush of pain in your shoulders and back, you groaned as you sat yourself up and dusted your uniform skirt and blazer. The couch was, as you suspected very old and dusty from sitting in here for who knows how long. And the real question is, who even brought it in in the first place?  
The pain in your body slowly subsided and you stood up and took your back-pack off your shoulder and threw it haphazardly on the couch. Taking your phone out, you unplugged your earphones and put them in a small pocket that was on your bag. Putting your phone back in your blazer pockets, you started heading towards the big piles of books, as you thought as soon as you started, the work would be done in no time. Your legs stride across the dirty floor of the room. As you stood your ground in front of the pile of old text filled books that you were a little bit exited about. Maybe you would find a magical book that would grant your every wish, or a spell book or anything magic related like the ones you saw in many movies and tv shows. As your thoughts went wild with the overused imagination, you didn’t notice the tall figure that loomed over you.  
A sudden cough made you shriek in surprise as you backed away in to a firm chest. Large hands placed themselves on your shoulders, and you were immediately frightened, again. You took a large step towards the book piles, and quickly turned around to be met with a dead stare. No, literally. Dead eyes were staring at you as the feeling of uneasiness crept up your spine.  
-“Furuhashi-san, you really shouldn’t scare me like that.”  
You voice came out in a whisper as you tried to calm your staggering heart from coming out of your chest.  
-“I didn’t know you were so easily spooked.”  
Furuhashi’s voice sounded gruff and monotone, as usual. You straightened up and turned your body towards Furuhashi.  
-“I wouldn’t be spooked if you just said that you were here when I came in.”  
You took a defiant stance, raising your head as a sign of confidence. But it kind of wasn’t working since Furuhashi was a head taller than you.  
The whole time during the silence that descended after you small talk, your eyes were fixated on Furuhashi’s dead fish eyes. You weren’t very comfortable giving the description of someone’s eyes as of a dead fish. Weren’t the eyes supposed to be the most wonderful thing about you? But to be honest, she didn’t mind his eyes. They were unique and different then any other. Even when you felt like he was sucking your soul out. You didn’t really talk a lot with Furuhashi. You said a small ‘Hi’ when you saw him in the hall, and you mostly wondered if he ever said something back. You never really heard a curt reply from the boy. There were times when you asked for help in some subject that you didn’t quite understand. He would sometimes be very stubborn and not help you, saying thing like ‘I’m not getting anything out of it.’ Or ‘I’m busy’. Sometimes it annoyed you, but sometimes you really didn’t care. He sat next to you in class, but you really didn’t know anything about the guy. At first, he seemed shady and like he would kill you any time he liked. But you weren’t one to judge by looks. And you didn’t know him very well to have an honest and thought-through opinion. You thought of him as like the guy that sometimes helps you with school.  
Now, you weren’t very surprised when Furuhashi volunteered for tiding up the library. Many times you saw him in the main school library reading books of different kinds. It was strange because every time you were at the main school library, he was always there. And you never saw him outside of school. You saw him in class, and in the library. Otherwise, nowhere else. That made you wonder if he had any friends? And many times, you thought about befriending Furuhashi but went against it.  
The one thing that made you really think and wonder about, is what is his true personality. From many that people you talked to, very large amount of people told you many different things about him. The thing is that the only thing that matched up to all of the stories was that he played basketball on the school team. That made your brows furrow. Being in this school for 3 years, you knew everything that was going on in the basketball team, and how they played. But you never knew who the other players were. You only knew Hanamiya Makoto. Witch you weren’t very happy with how you two met. Not saying that you hung out with him, you just introduced yourself, and he himself. And how you met? It was a series of unfortunate events that should not be talked about.  
Going back at the library that you were in, you ended your starring contest with Furuhashi and went to the pile of books and picking them from the top slowly, reading all the labels. Behind you, you heard shuffling around thinking that Furuhashi was doing the same as you. You turned your head a little and saw him sitting on the couch in the far end of the room, a small book in his hand as he splayed himself across the couch. Eyebrow twitching, you noticed your bag lying on the floor a little further from the couch. You didn't even hear it hitting the floor. The last thing that you wanted to do was order Furuhashi around. That was not your options, but what else did you have? Your sleeves were empty.  
You took big steps, going towards the couch that was in the back of the room.  
Furuhashi heard your footsteps getting closer, but he had no intention on diverting his attention from his reading.  
As you came to stand over the tall boy, you hand darted out and grabbed the small booklet that was held in his hand. Furuhashi's other hand was other bent under his head as a makeshift pillow. Waiting tentatively for Furuhashi to acknowledge you, you crossed your arms. Furuhashi craned his head up to stare at you with a blank look.  
-“I’m sorry Furuhashi-san, but you volunteered to tidied up this shit-hole too. If you cooperate, we might finish faster than planed and we would be free from this stupid job.”  
You finished as Furuhashi had not changed his expression nor moved his body in any attempt to get up and help you. A sigh escaped your lips, not knowing persuading him to work was going to be this hard. But you were right. And Furuhashi thought so too, but that wasn’t the reason he was here.  
-“I said I would help. But I just wanted a quiet place to read and not go to practice.”  
He still talked in monotone you noticed. And you really weren’t happy with his reply. If he was here just for free time, then you were screwed. It would take who knows how long to arrange these books properly. Having given up, you dropped the book that was in your hand on Furuhashi’s chest and going to grab your bag. Pulling out the headphones, you went back to the couch and left your bag to lay against the wall the couch was pressed against. Plugging your headphones in your phone, you went back to the pile that you started to rearrange and sighed as you had a lot of work ahead of you.


	2. I know you are emotionless, but was that a smile I saw?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the same day, and the only thing that has changed was the book Furuhashi was reading.

It has been a few hours, but to you it felt like months. If you hadn't brought your music, you could have just dropped dead at the spot. You managed to finish one bookshelf, which surprised you, because that shelf must have contained at least 150 books. You smiled to yourself, but you soon realised that that was just 10% of the work finished. A heavy sigh escaped your throat as you felt the sudden scratch-like pain when you let out the sound. You remembered that you have not eaten anything, and was imencly dehydrated.

You looked down at your uniform, and with slight pats you dusted yourself off and turned your head to the couch that was still occupied by the same douchbag that left you to overwork yourself like you worked in a dusty mine digging for gold.

Furuhashi irritated you. Sometime. Other times, you wouldn't even notice him, and most of the time you would avoid any contact with him. Yes, he irritated you, but you didn't hate the guy. That's just how he is.

You went over to him, to be precise, you went over to your bag that was lying beside the couch where Furuhashi's feet were hanging, because the couch was small and he was too damn high.  
You still had your earphones in as you blasting the hardest shit you could find. It made you more energized and made you do work faster than you normally do.

Crouching down to your backpack, you opened a small pocket on the side to pull out some money to buy something to drink. You wanted to eat, but you didn't have enough money. Looks like the main priority is being hydrated.

As you were closing the small pocket, you felt a kick to your shoulder that made you topple over. Instinctively, your left arm grabbed your right shoulder, because the kick came from the right side. You winced as you took off your blazer, and scrunched up the sleeve of yout shirt to look at the damage. You winced again as you touched the wounded spot. There were no scratches, but as your fingers lightly grazed over, you knew that that would become a pretty huge bruise.  
You looked up, and saw feet hanging over the couch. The pained expression disappeared, and now you could feel anger bubbling up and wanting to surface;when it came to you, you had problems with anger, many times on the verge of doind serious damage to somebody, or wrecking something.

Deep breath after deep breath, you walked over to Furuhashi, who didn't even bother to look at you, still keeping his eyes on his damned book. His clothes were ruffled and he wasn't wearing his blazer, just his white blouse, with the first button unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled haphazardly to his elbows. You stopped for a moment, looking over Furuhashi's whole body, and gettin slightly distracted. This was a sore reminder that Furuhashi isn't unattractive. Pulling youself together you grabbed the book from his left hand, as the other was resting on his stomach.

The moment his gaze was torn from the book, he put his left hand on top of his right, and turned his emotionless gaze to you. 

That made you swallow your sentence because you completely forgot how piercing and empty his gaze was.

You got yourself back together, as you crossed your hands, like some stupid anime chick scolding someone. 

The tone of your voice was soft, but with a hint of 'i'll murder your whole fucking family'.

"Why the fuck did you kick me?"

You waited patiently for his answer, starting to lose control over your temper. It wasn't the big things that made you flip, it was the tinniest little thing that made you want to rip somebody's limbs off.

"Your shit music was blarring too loud, so I just told you to lower it."

What the actual fuck. Was this dude serious?

"In what way, shape, or form would you bruising me, indicate to tone down my music. And, bitch, did you just say it was shit?"

Now you were just confused. No, Furuhashi couldn't be that fucking dumb. He is among the most smartest students in the whole school. Oh what gossip would it be if you exposed this peace of shit... And now you were just fantasizing. Why would anyone even care about that. Even if Furuhashi saved the world, a story about a kitten sneezing would have more views.

" You could have just gotten up and told me. Now a huge bruise is going to appear on my shoulder. Thanks a lot dipshit. And could you put down the book, and help a little. It would be appreciated. "

You tried to sound sincere with a dash of plee thrown in there, hoping it would make him change his mind. Wow was this like the 20', having the woman do all the chores. Now you felt like you were in a really bad sitcom.

"Have you not heard what I said at the beginning of the day? I only came here so I could read at piece. But come to think of it, it isn't very peaceful with you around."

Wow was this guy introverted. You just stared at him, still lying on his 'comfy' couch, starring at you.

"Well then throw me out of a window to end your plus my misery. Win win situation..."

Flaring your hands in a jazz hands motion, you mumbled the last part. But when you were starting to head back to the books, in the corner of your eye, you thought you saw Furuhashi smile, well smirk.

Wow, you really needed something to drink, because you were starting to hallucinate.


	3. Look, I'm not judging, but dude. What is up with you eyes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The work continues, and this time, it's getting closer to the love.

A week past since you first started working on the library. That's to say you alone. Furuhashi has been doing his same schtick all through-out the week. With a book in one hand, and the other resting on his stomach. In the same position on the velvet couch. How could that not hurt him? That couch was rock hard.

But besides that, you managed to finish three more shelfs. It was little work for a week, but how could you get anything done alone?   
Many times your anger boiled, and you just wanted to throw Furuhashi out the window that was beside him. But that thought was pushed away because, by the size, he was taller, stronger, and heavier than you. And it came to you that he might be sadistic and homicidal in some ways that he would actually kill you, if you tried any of the plans of bringing him pain in different ways. So you just left him to where he was now, on that same god awful couch, reading another book that he took from one of the organized shelfs.   
Oh, not to mention he didn't return them to where they belonged. He just throws them in the unorganized pile that was yet to be finished.  
Today, you set your goal to finishing two shelf because it was saturday, and you were given more time. But it kind of pained you because on saturdays, your routine consisted of just sleeping. No work, school. But now, you were stuck here, in the same place that brought you nightmares.

You were wearing your casual clothes, because you didn't have classes and you thought that nobody would scould you. You just wore some black skinny jeans with old boots that had the leather peeling off. You wore one of your band t-shirts, and an oversized green hoodie. The hood was on your head, for it was a habbit of keeping it on even when you were indoors. It was a sort of comfort to you. Like the eyes of unwilling people aren't glaring at you.

You were sort of breaking the dress code, but you didn't really bother to care. You felt comfortable and relaxed. But what really made you question things, was why Furuhashi wore the school uniform. To you, he looked like he waited for any chance to take that god-awful uniform off and throw it in to a fire. Even though he was respected by many teachers, he looked like he didn't give a single damn about it.

In a short description of Furuhashi, if you could describe him in one word, it would be delinquent.  
It was mean of you to think this, but on first glance, Furuhashi, to you, looked like the most disrespectful, unappreciative, mean person. But then again, was that just because of his eyes, you wondered.

You sat on the floor, just a couple of meters away from the occupied couch. In your right hand you held a pen, and in the left you held a small notebook to keep track of the books that were left to assort. When it came to grab another book, and see where in the alphabetical order was supposed to go, you took the pen in your mouth to free up your hand so that you can hold the book properly. 

You kept on this rhythm for a few hours, you started to feel your back starting to hurt because you were bent over so much. To be correct, the pain started just minutes before you started organizing, but you kept on going. Now, it was getting to you pretty quickly, and you felt like your spine was about to be ripped out any second. You stopped your work, to turn your head to look at the couch behind you. Furuhashi was still there, but now, to your surpise, he was sleeping. His left hand hanging on the side, with the book he was reading still held, but loosely. His hand was touching the floor, and you could see how peaceful his face was. Though it wasn't any different of an expresion than he normally had. But this one was just peaceful. With none of his dead fish eyes open, he looked at ease. And now that you see it, in this state, he was quite attractive. 

No, oh god no, do not think like that. You would have better luck with a bicker than with him.

As you starred at him, you couldn't help but stare at the couch. And then you remembered your back pain. And that couch would be more preferable to rest on than the dusty floor. You sighed, thinking for a full five minutes before you decide to wake Furuhashi up, and beg him to let you rest for a little.

You weren't one for begging, but you didn't look at it like you were weak. Your health is more important to you than your pride to be honest. And honestly, you would just do anything so you could close your eyes for just a second and rest.  
You put your hands on the floor, and agonizingly stood up, as you heard some bones in your body crack. You haven't moved much since this morning, and the pain of not just your back, but your legs and hands getting to you.   
Being stuck in that position, was like sleeping for hours. It made you want to stretch so much, but it was only limited since you would start to feel pain in your abdomen if you twisted your body too much.

You conjoined your hands above your head, and groaned as you pulled every living muscle you could.

You sighed and turned again to the couch.

'It's all or nothing' you thought.

Urging yourself to start moving, you took slow steps to the occupied furniture, feeling slight dread as each step brought you closer to the resting boy.

When you got to the couch, you stood above Furuhashi aimlessly, really contemplating your actions, and again, with the sudden reminder of your pain, you bent down, and pulled lightly on Furuhashi's sleeve.

"Furuhashi-san, please wake up."

You whispered, still holding your hand on his sleeve. 

You didn't think that would wake him up, because your voice was so low, you could barely hear yourself speak.

"What."

That made you jump a little and let go of his sleeve. It made you think if he was even sleeping at the first place. Or was he just a light sleeper.  
You came back to your sences, and you quickly compiled an answer.

"Um, could I maybe sleep for a little? I've been organizing book for about three hours and my back is really hurting..."

You finished your sentence unsure, not knowing how he will react to this. God, you were hoping he had little heart to stand up and let you rest.   
Furuhashi opened his eyes, leaving them half open. His gaze was makin you nervous. It was really challenging to look him right in the eyes, because of that dead look, so you averted your gaze many time, avoiding his in any cost.  
Left hand holding your right, your hood was falling over your face and it obscured your vision. It was a relief to not look at him anymore.  
But as you waited patiently, you noticed how long Furuhashi took to answer you. What was he up to?

But before you could come up with anything, you felt your right hand being grabbed, and with a slight pull that made you lose your balance, you topled over Furuhashi. Your body was sprawled over his, with your left foot on his right side, and your right foot touching the floor with your toes. Your right hand was still in Furuhashi's grasp, and your left hand was on his shoulder.

With the motion, your hood fell off, and you were seen directly starring in to dead eyes.

Confusion came over you, as you tried to process what had just happened. Furuhashi didn't look away or even blink, which was creepy, but you still wondered why he did what he did.

"I have no intention of getting up. And this is the only way you can get your sleep."

Composing yourself, you answered a second after he explained himself.

"Were you born with eyes like that, or was it a freak accident."

Your question didn't have any sense, meaning that it didn't fit into the situation you were in. And come to think of it, when were you this bold in asking question? Especially to a guy that you think, could easily murder you. Thinking back on what you said, you instantly regreted the question, and the look on your face became more surprised than it was.

"I'm sorry, that came out so sudden, you don't have to ans..."

"I was born like this."

You were cut off, and were pretty surprised by his answer. Thinking the next thing after your question was the imense torture that Furuhashi would put on you. It actually made you relax a bit. You closed your eyes and sighed.

"Okey. Again sorry for the question. It was rude of me. But what about the thing of me relaxing a bit? And what was with the stunt you pulled just about a minute ago?"

Your tone was laced with curiosity, more than anger. Because you were actually really curious of his actions. To be honest, to you, this pose was quite intimate. Now, it wasn't that you were new to intimacy, but this pose, with this person made you flush a little. Was there some sort of hidden feelings for the dude beneath you? Nah. He is hot, but you didn't crush on the guy. Maybe because he was attractive that made you blush? Who knows...

"As I said, I have no intention of getting up, so you could sleep with me, or on the floor."

Oh, so that was the deal.

"You could have just said so instead of pulling me like we are in some romance novel. And this couch is better than the floor. Well, your body is better than the floor. So I would lik to choose the first option."

You wrapped your hands around Furuhashi's body, and bended one of your legs to lay across his two, while the other was laying straight beside one of his. Your face rested on his chest and you were, soon enough, fast asleep.  
It really surprised him. Your answer. Most of the girls would have freaked out and picked the floor. They would say thay they didn't want to be 'intimate' with him because they didn't like him.   
But you answered so quickly and so sure of the choice. Though he did see a small blush on you, but even with that, you laid so camly on him, your breathes keeping a slow rhythm.  
And what else surprised him was your earlier question, about his eyes. And what surprised him even more, was that he answered with no sarcasm or a snide comment. What made him do that, he didn't know. Furuhashi didn't think anymore, and drifted to sleep just like you.


End file.
